Song fics ALL SONGS I LIKE
by She-who-has-fallen-for-Fred
Summary: Songs from Disney, Anastaisa, The Prince ofEgypt, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato etc.. Songs from love-to-terror and they tell a story together. Canon mostly only changes is that Fred/Angelina only happened at the Yule Ball because he and my oc split read pro


DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

These are storysong fics from Disney songs, Dream works, animated Anastasia and The Prince of Egypt. ALL THESE STORY ONE-SHOTS COME TOGETHER IN THE END AND THEM PUT TOGETHER TELL STORIES.

* * *

Movie-The Prince of Egypt

Song-Plagues

* * *

story Harry has a little brother HE WAS 2 monthsOLD when Voldy-morts attacked Godrics Hollow younger then him working for Voldermort includes his sister Maria my infamous oc the only one bad is Harry's brother who's name is Eriky (air-e-ki)

Harry knew that his brother still had good he had to save him.

Harry **Eriky **Maria_** Hermione, Ron, Ginny, **_MARIA+ HARRY _**EVERYONE HARRY+MARIA+ERIKY**_

_**Sang a ma Sang a ma Sang a ma Sang a ma Sang a ma.**_

_**since you refuse to free my people**_

_**all through the land of Egypt**_

_**I send the pestilence**_

_**and plague**_

_**Into your house**_

_**Into your bed**_

_**Into your streams **_

_**Into your streets**_

_**Into your drink**_

_**Into your bread**_

_**upon cattle**_

_**on your sheep**_

_**Upon your oxen**_

_**In your Field**_

_**Into your dreams**_

_**Into your sleep**_

_**Until you break**_

_**Until you yield**_

_**I **_

_**SEND **_

_**THE**_

_**SWARM**_

_**I **_

_**SEND **_

_**THE HORDE**_

_Thus saith the lord_

Once I called you brother

Once I thought the chance

to make you laugh was 

all I ever wanted

Harry remembered being with him with the Dursley's laughing.

**_I send the thunder from the sky _**

**_I send the fire raining down_**

Maria came and said " It has to be done your "The- Chosen-One." You have to stop him at all costs even if it means his death. Baby brother."

And even now 

I wish that god had chose another

serving as your foe on his behalf

is the last thing that I wanted

"I wish I wasn't the chosen-one!! Maria!! I don't want my little brother dead!!" he said to his older sister.

"I know Harry and I wish it wasn't Eriky out their with death eaters!" Maria said she lost to many tonight she'll not lose Eriky as well.

_I send a hail of burning ice_

_On every Field _

_On every town_

This was my home

all this pain and devastation how it tortes me inside

and all the innocent that suffer from your stubbornness and pride..

**_H_**arry looked at his sister, Ginny, the Weasely's, Andromeda and Teddy they all lost familly today. Because of Voldermort possesing his brother.

**_I send the locust on the wind_**

**_Such as the world has never seen_**

**_On every leaf_**

**_on every stalk_**

**_Until there's nothing left of green_**

_**I send my scourge **_

**_I send my Sword_**

**_Thus saith the lord_**

You who I call brother

Why must you

call down another blow?

Maria ran outside screaming, "ERIKY DON'T LIISTEN HE CAN'T BRING THEM BACK!!"

The only one left on the otherside was Eriky and Voldermort everyone else had fallen and Voldermort retreated not before capturing Eriky. And saying he can bring their parents back like he did to Harry in first year.

**_I send my scourge _**

**_I send my Sword _**

let my people gooooo

Maria wanted her brother to stop fighting and Voldermort to leave the world alone.

**_THUS SAITH THE LORD_**

**_THUS SAITH THE LORD_**

**_You who I call brother and sister _**

**_How could you have come to hate me so_**

**_is this what you wanted?_**

_**I**_

_**SEND **_

_**THE**_

_**SWARM**_

_**I **_

_**SEND **_

_**THE HORDE**_

"I know their traitors to wizards!!" Eriky said to Voldermort. H e was put in my spell after thinking of stopping this.

**Then let my heart be hardened**

**And never mind how high**

**the costs may grow**

**This will still be so**

**I will never let your people go**

_**Thus saith the lord**_

"Eriky give me your left arm." Volddermort said to the young sixteen year old boy he held it out and Voldermort held his wand to the boy's arm and it seethed he looked and saw the dark mark on his arm their was no turning back now so he yelled at the castle.

"I Eriky Sirius James Potter Younger Brother By A Year To Harry James Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Chosen-One, And Younger Brother By Three years to Maria Lily 'Potter' Weasely Wife To Late Fredireck Fabion Weasely, Mother To Conce'pcion Maria Weasely, Alex Fred Weasely. IS NOW A DEATH-EATER!!!!"He screamed into the night.

**I**** will not let**

**your**

MY

_**PEOPLE GOOO**_

They all yelled into the night. The Potter's and the Weasely's all lost a brother. And they had to cry.

* * *

A/n-wow very powerful anyway review.


End file.
